1. Field of the Invention
The remote control assembly of this invention relate generally to an assembly for mechanically rotating the control element from either of two separate and distinct remote locations and more particularly to an assembly which allows a hydrostatic pump which operates the attachments on a tractor-like vehicle to be controlled from either of two separate and distinct remote locations on the tractor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of mechanisms have been used in the prior art to remotely control the rotation of the control element for operating a hydrostatic pump or the like. Typically, a single remote control unit is used to rotate the control element but instances arise wherein it is preferable to be able to control the operation of a hydrostatic pump or similar element from two different and distinct remote control locations.
The prior art attempts at operating a single control element from two different and distinct remote control locations have been relatively unsuccessful. Most have involved relatively expensive and complex mechanical mechanisms readily susceptible to mechanical breakdown.
Thus, a relatively simple, inexpensive, trouble-free mechanism which is easy to install and easy to use has not been available nor has such a remote control assembly which can be quickly and easily converted for operation from a single remote control location.